


"Please cant we all just get along?"

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: laptop is back!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> laptop is back!!!

Draco stood at the steps of the apartment building Harry lived in. His hands were in his pockets and to any passerby he seemed bored and aloof, but inside he was a wreck. His… Ex?....Baby Daddy? Had contacted him a few days before he was meant to be released. Thank Merlin for that; He hated that place. He had put in a lot of work to get out of there. Now, what was he supposed to do? Up until now, pansy has been taking care of him, but he wanted Harry. What could he possibly say to fix his mistake? He doesn't expect Harry to forgive and forget. Still, he wished there was a way for them to get back together and be a family. A family. He was going to be a dad, and he had already gotten off to a bad start! 

  


Draco shook himself out of his musing before taking a deep breath and buzzing Harry’s flat number.

  


_ “Hello?”  _

  


“Harry it's me, Draco.”

  


_ “Draco! Come on up the doors open.” _

* * *

_ _

  


The door in front of him made a buzzing sound before it swung open to reveal two flights of stairs. He walked up the stairs that he didn't approve of for a pregnant man- he would talk with Harry about that later- up to Harry's apartment which happened to be on the third floor. Once he found the right door he knocked politely before walking inside, calling out for Harry as he did so. He was a bit surprised and a little awed to see his green eyes host waddling out of what he guessed was the kitchen barefoot He wore dark sweet pants and the really large baggy t-shirt. He walked with both hands pressed to the lower part of his swollen belly and a wide smile on his face. He looked beautiful, and Draco took a smug moment to think “I did that” before he found himself with arms full of short brunette. Chuckling he pulled away slowly to look into Harry’s beautiful green eyes,

  


“Why does your hair smell like vinegar and apples? What on earth have you been eating?”

  


Harry blushed, just a little bit, before he punched Draco in his chest, knocking the wind out of him,  _ ”Shut up you prat!” _

  


Harry and Draco had a nice lunch which consisted of a diced fruit salad for Draco and- to Draco’s disgust- peanut butter and pickles with cucumber paste for Harry. They talk of Dracs stay in saint mungo's, and Harry’s doctor visit. He was due for his next doctor visit in two days which Draco had begged to go to. Harry said yes of course. He had been waiting for Draco to get out of the ward before he knew the sex of the baby.

  


“Harry what are we? I know we arent engaged anymore, and I don't expect us to get back together anytime soon, but what are we? how are we going to raise this baby?”

  


Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked away unable to meet Draco's eyes as he said: “ We need to talk.”

* * *

” There’s someone else.”

  


⊙___⊙

  


-_-

  


“I love you Draco and I want to raise our baby with you, but I can't deny that I have feelings for this person too. If it's possible I would like to have both of you….” 

  


“ who is it?” Draco interrupted, just barely keeping his voice from shaking as he hung his head, eyes trained on the floor. He suddenly wished to be anywhere but here.

  


“Draco, I'm sorry. I hope we can work this out some kind of way because there is no way that I could get back together with you now and not feel like I'm betraying my heart.”

  


Draco couldn't hold back the tears that fell down his face. Draco Malfoy was heartbroken, again. 

  


“Draco please-”

  


Draco held up his hand to stop that rest of Harry's words. “ Just don't…..I think I should leave.”

  


He stood up quickly and started for the door.

  


“Wait Draco!” Harry put both hands on his large round belly before trying to stand up on his own. He moved a little to quickly and the chair slid out from under him and he fell to the Hardwood floor.

  


Draco turned at the pained groan and instantly he was by Harry's side fretting and worried. Molly Weasley would be proud. “ Fuck, Harry I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you need a healer?” 

  


Harry, leaning on Draco's chest for support, looked up into the silver-gray eyes that he loved so much,” Am i alright? I'm pregnant with your baby, but my heart holds to love for someone else too. I'm the size of a baby walrus, and my ankles are swollen! All I want to do is curl up in bed with you and cry because I don't know how much longer I can take this!” The last of his words turned into hysteric sobs as fat tears began to roll down his face.

  


Draco had no clue what he was supposed to say or do with any of that, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

  


He fainted.

* * *

  
  


Draco came back to conscious very slowly, and to very loud voices.

  


_ “What is he doing here Harry?”  _

  


“ He’s here because this is his baby just as much as it's mine!” 

  


_ “ I know that much, thank you for throwing it in my face again!”  _

  


“Can we not have this conversation right now?”

  
  


_ “We need to discuss this-” _

  


“You already know how I feel about him so don't even start-”

  


Draco groaned putting both hands over his eyes, ”ugh, you two fight like a married couple.”

  


_ Wait _

  


Draco sat up in a flash and in the process hit his head on the side of the small table. 

  


“Thanks, I try.” Blaise said from where he stood scowling down at his once best friend.

  


Draco stared dumbly up at Harry as the brunet waddled quickly over to the sofa to grab the ice pack he laid there and a pillow before he quickly, as fast as a pregnant man move at least, made his way over to where Draco lay sprawled on the kitchen floor.. 

  


Draco blinked up at the tall intimidating figure before turning his attention to Harry,“What is Blaise doing here?”

  


**“Draco i can exp-”** Harry started placatingly as he tried to prevent any arguments. Alas it was not to be.

  


“What do you mean what am I doing here what are  _ you _ doing here? I belong here!”

  


Draco looked at Blaise for a moment before he put two and two together. “you're shacking up with my baby’s Daddy! You low life son of a bitch!”

  


**“Draco! Blaise and I aren't sleeping to-”**

  


_ “I'm not ‘shaking up’ with anyone. Im taking care of him, because someone was not around to do so!” _

  


**“Blaise that's not-”**

  


“Well i'm here now so you can get the hell out of here!” 

  


**“Draco!”**

  


_ “I'm not going anywhere!” _

  


**“Blaise!!”**

  


“If anyone here should leave it's you Zabini! Go get your own boyfriend AND kid! Stop taking what supposed to be mine!”

  
  


**“Hey! You two idiots my water just broke!”**

  
  


Both Blaise and Draco stopped glaring at each other long enough to take notice of the clear puddle with little traces of blood under Harry’s feet.

  
  
(SHIT!!)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if i want to give this a happy ending any more. think im going to crush your Drarry hearts to bits!


End file.
